earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Llera the Red
=Physical Description= Thin to the point of emaciation, and with an unhealthy pinched look to her pale skin suggesting that she gets out rather less than she should, Lady Llera's clothing is always elegant and well-taken care of. Her speech is less talking and more a sort of protracted, modulated yawn. Her features bear definite signs of a noble upbringing; long fingered and with perfect posture, she glides more than walks. =Personality= Brought up as a noble and is therefore vain, emotionally fragile and defensive. Her training in Discipline as a Priestess of the Sun allows her some self control, but she is given to extravagant loss of temper and violent mood swings in periods of extreme stress. On the other hand, she is extremely intelligent and during her five year disappearance, seems to have developed a serious talent for prediction, premonition, and clairvoyance; possibly as a result of her intense study of the human nature and all nature in general. As with most Elves, she is quietly arrogant and carries an immutable but silent belief that other races are simply lesser. She does not often remark upon this, taking it as a simple given that all other races realize as much of themselves. =History= Vain, fragile, and defensive as only a Sun Elf noble can become without serious professional help, Llera was raised to be a diplomat but learned at an early age that if you simply ignored the rules, they parted and flowed to either side and allowed you to make your own way. Thus, after some serious family fueding, she became a Priestess of the Sun, a sect of the Light dedicated to the Discipline aspect. After many long years, finding that she could no longer extract any satisfaction in simply "sitting on threadbare mats and trying not to see anything" as she puts it, she set out to see what the world had to offer her. There wasn't much there, as it turned out. But as they tend to say, once you leave for long enough, you can never go home again. Thus it was that as she wandered, she changed. With the outbreak of the Third War, she found her violent side but upon realizing she was even worse at swinging a sword than she had been at being disciplined, quickly volunteered herself as a field medic for the Allied armies. As such, she became used to seeing battles from the losing end. To wit, the end where all the blood leaks out. It wasn't long before all those words like "piety" and "devotion" began to sound very much like "strength" and "clarity of purpose." Consequently, it wasn't long before common troops began to shun and avoid Llera, quietly murmuring that if the Light had sent handmaidens, it could possibly have had the wisdom to send ones that weren't constantly trying to lecture their charges into being (as put by more than one soldier) completely insane. She deserted when the Order of the Silver Hand was eradicated by the monster Arthas, and joined the Scarlet Crusade which had caught on late, but began to spout much the same sort of drivel. The leaders were very careful to keep Llera out of the dungeons, as they sensed that this idealistic elf would, confronted with the reality of good, old fashioned zealotry (read: torture until they agree with you of their own free will) would very likely explode on contact. As fortune would have it, when Llera finally did find the dungeons, she did not explode. History has a page written on what happened next. It records, "and when the Elf did see the reality of her folly, she uttered, 'Humans,' in an exasperated tone of voice (not seeming much put off, to the surprise of the Scarlets) then ended up leaving the Scarlet Crusade after several discussions with the leadership because they were, to put it in her own words, 'Doing it wrong.'" Llera believed that the only way to cleanse people, make them worthy of the Light, was to teach. To lead. And how would one know what to teach? Why, it was simply a matter of peering into their minds until you could see the parts that were dark. And then all one had to do was shine the Light into it. And the strangest part is that it worked. Llera did a tour of the human kingdoms (more specifically, their dungeons) and had unprecedented success in rehabilitation and reform during the first half-decade after the end of the Third War and the conclusion of the Battle of Ice Crown. It seemed like all the separate facets of this vain, harmless elf first trained in diplomacy, then trained in discipline, then trained in "meatball surgery" and triage, then finally in inquisition, punishment and denouncement pulled together and made her the perfect person to coax the darkness from the minds of some of the Allied world's darkest criminals and heretics. Returning in triumph to the displaced Sin'dorei was something of a shock. The racial fear, rage and helpless chagrin at the destruction of their homeland and the Sunwell hit her all at once. And on top of that, the Sin'dorei laughed at her. They called her a human-lover; a Scarlet. A long-eared human. She became an outcast from a race of people striking out at anything and everything to make themselves feel better about their future. Eventually, she denounced them, calling them cowards and magic-eating fiends. Taking upon herself the tag "Llera the Red" to lock into her mind the memory of their laughter, she vanished from sight and remained missing and labelled as a deserter by the Blood Elves until very recently, where she turned up in Orgrimmar permanently cloaked in Shadow and wearing a new and twisted faith...